Surprise Date
by coolgraniterock
Summary: Chapter 19 is up! So Connie and Guy are back together and Julie and Portman got paired up, but what about the rest? Will they find their own perfect match? Find out who goes with whom at the Valentine's Dance!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks (though I wish I did), they belong to Disney.

Summary: Connie and Guy are over and Charlie is trying to get them back together through the master-servant thing the Ducks are doing for charity. But with the new fad going on at Eden Hall, Connie finds a mysterious secret admirer. She agreed to go with him to the Valentine's Dance and Connie is in for a big surprise!

CHAPTER 1 – Ducks For Charity

It was a Monday afternoon at Eden Hall and the ducks are in their usual spot in the lunchroom, minding their own businesses.

"Hey Catlady! How come you're not touching the apple pie I gave you? I even asked them to get me a bigger slice for you!" Greg Goldberg said.

"Maybe she thinks you're gonna poison her again." Jesse Hall commented.

"That's insulting! I never tried to poison anybody!" Goldberg retorted.

"No offense, Goldberg, but the last time I accepted food from you, I ended up puking in the penalty box." Julie Gaffney said calmly.

"Oh come on Julie, would I do that to you?" Goldberg said.

"I don't know Goldberg, would you?" she replied jokingly. The ducks laughed.

"Good one, Julie" Dean Portman said.

"Oh yeah, very funny! Remind me to laugh later." Goldberg said.

Just then, Charlie Conway entered the lunchroom and made his way to the Ducks' table. "Hey guys! Listen here! I got this awesome idea," he said excitedly, but he didn't get any response from his friends.

Everyone is busy doing something. Julie and Goldberg continue to argue about the apple pie, Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine are whispering sweet nothings to each other. Les Averman, Adam Banks, Russ Tyler, Dwayne Robertson and Jesse are trading jokes, each alternately explaining to Dwayne some punchlines he doesn't understand. Ken Wu is preparing for his Math quiz that afternoon, Fulton Reed and Portman are discussing how they're going to sneak out after curfew and Luis is eyeing every single girl that walks in and out of the lunchroom.

"Hey guys! Hello! I've got something to tell you!" Charlie said loudly, waving his hands on air. "Hey guys… guys! SHUT UP!" he yelled. Everyone jumped off their seats.

"Hey Charlie! You're here!" Adam said. There's a chorus of "hey Charlie" around the table.

"Yeah, well, as I was saying I have an awesome idea." he said dramatically. The whole table was waiting for him to continue.

"Well? What is it?" Guy asked, impatiently.

"Hold your horses, don't get too excited. Okay, here goes. I visited the Day Care Center yesterday and you wouldn't believe how pitiful it looks. The person in charge told me that they don't have enough money for repairs let alone buy the children's needs. So I thought that maybe we could do something to help them, you know, organize a fundraiser. I already asked the principal and he said yes. I know what you're all thinking, 'How does Charlie do it? He thinks of everything!' well, it comes naturally. Oh, please hold your applause for later." Charlie babbled. The ducks just stared at him dumbfounded.

"So how does Charlie do it? He thinks of everything! Ooohh, what are we gonna do without him?" Russ said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Charlie ignored him.

"Well, what are we gonna do for a fundraiser?" asked Luis.

"What's a fundraiser?" Dwayne asked.

"It's when you do something to raise funds, duh!" Fulton answered.

"I was thinking, maybe we'd auction ourselves off as servants to the highest bidder." Charlie said.

"I think that's a good idea Charlie." Connie said, playing with Guy's fingers.

"But it would be much fun if the whole school is to participate. Some people could be masters, and some servants." Charlie said. 

"Wait a minute, servants?!" Adam asked.

"Don't worry Cake eater, it's just for two days." Charlie assured him. "We'll make it like a lottery, have two lists and match people up in random drawing." he continued. "What do you think Kenny?"

Ken seemed to be thinking deeply. "I'm up for it." he said.

"Great!" exclaimed Charlie. Then the bell rang. Everyone got up to head for the next class. "See you at practice."

"One question, Spazway," Averman called after Charlie. He turned. "How in the world did you end up in the Day Care Center?" Charlie ignored him.

"Linda" Averman said under his breath. The others laughed.

***

"Where the hell is Conway?!" Coach Orion barked that afternoon at practice. Ken shrugged.

"He did say he's coming, Coach" Jesse said, re-tying his skates. 

Coach Orion is pissed; he hates tardiness among other things. "Germaine, Moreau! You two stop doing that!" Guy and Connie stopped kissing. "And somebody call Luis to get over here!" Adam went to get Luis, who was over the bleachers flirting with a cheerleader.

"Hey Coach, lighten up!" Goldberg said, placing his arm around Orion's shoulders. 

"Shut up, Goldberg! You and Gaffney take your places between the goals. We'll start a scrimmage." Just as Coach Orion blew his whistle, Charlie bounded into the rink.

"Sorry I'm late, Coach" he said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Conway! Where've you been?!" Orion bellowed.

"I went to talk to the newspaper editor about placing the fundraiser into the classified ads section of the school paper." Charlie explained. The rest of the team crowded around him. 

"Cool, so how did it go?" Averman said.

"I didn't know there's a classified ads section in the paper!" Portman said.

"Yeah, well they do. They provide students who place ads in the paper with their own response boxes in the EH Weekly's office so they can feel free to check them anytime they want. But I thought that we'd just make flyers and banners to advertise" Charlie said. "People sign up on Wednesday, we draw next Monday and start doing chores on Thursday and Friday." The ducks nodded excitedly.

"Enough talk! Break it up! Get to practice! Scrimmage!" and with that, Orion blew his whistle again.


	2. Sign Up Now

CHAPTER 2 – Sign Up Now

The lunchroom was pretty deserted when the ducks started preparing on Wednesday at noon. They set up a table in the middle of the room where people can see them.

"Get into places you guys, the lunch bell is about to ring." Julie said.

"Oh come on! Will you two quit that!" Averman shouted at Guy and Connie, who are so busy flirting with each other to bother helping them.

"Really, you guys should try to get some time off each other." Russ said.

"You're just jealous," Guy said. Luis rolled his eyes.

"Where are the others?" asked Connie.

"Still out distributing flyers" Adam replied

"We'd better start. People are coming." Luis said.

"Sign up now!" Julie called to the students. "Help the Day Care Center!"

***

"Will you guys hurry up! I'm starving! How do you think will I be able to distribute these with my stomach grumbling?" Goldberg complained.

"Just a few more flyers, Goldberg!" Jesse said.

"Sign up now. It's for a good cause." Charlie said, handing out some flyers.

"Howdy!" Dwayne greeted them, obviously through giving out his share for he wasn't carrying any.

"Thank God, Cowboy! Here, give these out for me!" Goldberg threw his flyers into Dwayne's arms.

"No way! I'm through with mine. You're on your own, Goldberg! I'm heading inside for some lunch," he said, giving the flyers back to Goldberg.

"Oh come on! I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Please! Will you try to stop thinking about your stomach for a while?! If you just give those out and sacrifice a little maybe we could all get our lunches sooner." Charlie said exasperatedly.

"Charlie! Charlie!" a girl's voice shouted excitedly between snortings. Charlie stopped dead.

"Hmm… that snorting sound, must be Violet Fleming again," Goldberg said slyly. Jesse and Dwayne started to snicker.

Violet Fleming has a huge crush on Charlie ever since she came to Eden Hall three months ago and had been pestering Charlie since then. She snorts when laughing and giggles like crazy.

"Wha?! I don't hear anything," Charlie said nervously. "On second thought, I'm starting to feel my stomach grumbling. Let's grab our lunch." But before they could even make a step, Violet had caught up with them and started tugging at Charlie's sleeves.

"Charlie! I was calling you but I guess you didn't hear me!" She giggled and snorted again.

"Hey Violet," Charlie said, glumly. Goldberg, Jesse and Dwayne were laughing in the background.

"I heard you're raising money for the Day Care Center. What's that all about?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Charlie! Excuse us for a while, Violet" Jesse said as he pulled Charlie toward them for a huddle.

"We need as many people as possible. It wouldn't ruin anything if she signs up." Jesse said.

"It's not like she's going to end up your master or anything" Goldberg put in.

"Besides, we need the money and she's loaded." Dwayne pointed out.

Charlie turned to Violet. "You pay five dollars for a day, or ten dollars for two to be a master, or you can participate for free by volunteering to be a servant. You should sign up."

"Okay, I will! Bye Charlie," said Violet, giggling.

***

"And it's for a good cause," Adam told Mark McDonnell.

"Ok, I'll do it" Mark said.

"Master or servant?" asked Connie. "It would be great if you could volunteer to be a servant, we actually need more of them."

"Well, I guess it would be alright" he said adding his name to the list.

"Volunteer to be someone's servant? Who thought of this stupid idea?" Rick Riley and his friends came up the table. "Helping Day Care Centers now, huh? Is that what you do on your free time? Baby-sit?" he and his friends laughed.

"I think you would do many people a favor by helping out," the Principal said behind them. Varsity went pale. "Put all their names in as servants."

"We were really planning on signing up, sir." Riley said as he and his friends pull out ten dollars each and handed them out to the Ducks.

"Thank you, now sign here." Ken said, giving them a pen. After signing, the Varsity took off.

"Where's Guy?" Averman asked, noticing Guy's missing.

"He's over there somewhere, talking to the Math teacher" Connie answered. She and Julie were in charge of handling the money.

After a few moments, Guy walked back to their table.

"What's that all about?" asked Russ.

"The teacher asked me if I could tutor the new girl after school whenever we don't have practice. She said I'm the only one she thinks that is fit for the job."

"Wow! Sarah Owen! What luck!" Portman said, giving Guy a high-five.

"That's great, dude!" Fulton said, Luis gave Guy a jealous look. Guy just shrugged.

"Hi, you're Guy Germaine, right?" the new girl approached them. Guy nodded. "I guess the teacher already told you. Listen, I know you have a hockey practice this afternoon, but I was wondering if we could start studying together after your practice. I have this Math quiz tomorrow."

"Oh, um… I have a date after practice" Guy said, looking at Connie.

"No, it's okay. You go study with her. We can go some other day." Connie smiled at Sarah.

"Great!" said Sarah, completely ignoring Connie. "See you later," she smiled sweetly at Guy. Luis went ahead of her.

"Hey Gorgeous, how about signing up for our charity work? Who knows, you might get lucky and have me as your servant," said Luis with a wink.

"I'm sorry, mister, but I can't. I have so many catching up to do." And she walked off.

"Ooh! Busted!" Averman and Russ said, laughing.

"haha! Laugh all you want. I'll get her someday." Luis said.

"Whatever you say, MISTER!" Russ and Averman laughed harder.


	3. No Show

CHAPTER 3 – No Show

On a Saturday night, Connie lay in bed tossing and turning. It was too early to go to sleep but she wasn't in the mood to go out or do anything else. Guy didn't show up for their date that afternoon for he had another study session with Sarah. She had barely seen Guy ever since practice on Wednesday except for some classes they have together.

Connie remembered the conversation she had with Julie yesterday afternoon while hanging out at the mall.

"Aren't you jealous?" Julie had asked.

"Of what?"

"Of Guy always being with Sarah"

"No, he's just helping her with Math, I don't think there's anything wrong with that" Connie had replied.

"Not just math! He's been helping her with everything!" Connie didn't say anything. "And you've seen her, she's been flirting with him!" Julie had insisted.

"I trust Guy" Connie had said, curtly.

"Famous last words" Julie said, shaking her head. "Didn't Guy break your dates these past few days?"

"Julie, it's only been two days. And besides, he calls me whenever he gets home."

But that wasn't exactly true. Sure, he called her on Wednesday but that was to borrow some of Connie's science notes. Guy had spent every lunchtime with Sarah on the library and just stops by to tell her that he can't walk her home. Connie remembered that she had walked with Charlie and Linda on Wednesday and Thursday. He didn't show up that afternoon, saying he forgot and was studying with Sarah. On a Saturday!

Connie sighed and kicked off the covers. What if Julie was right? What if she really is feeling jealous? She shook her head.

She has a date with Guy again on Monday after school. There wouldn't be any practice because Coach Orion went visiting a sick relative this weekend and won't be back until Monday night, so they're free. _I'll give Guy one more chance. _Connie thought, hoping Guy would remember to come to their date.

Note: Kinda short chapter. I'll just try to update soon. Please review… Happy Holidays!!!


	4. Breakups and Violet Fleming

Thanks to everyone who submitted their reviews. Happy New Year!!!

CHAPTER 4 – Break-ups and Violet Fleming

"Is everyone ready?" Charlie called to the big crowd of students that are gathered round the table where the Ducks were holding the master-servant drawing.

"Fulton, the trash can please" Fulton handed the trash can full of pieces of papers with people's names on them. "Thank you"

"Hurry up! Some of us still has some stuffs to do!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Hold on! First one on the list is…Les Averman," Charlie picked a piece of paper "…your servant is Dean Portman"

"Alright! Hey, go easy on me buddy" Portman told Averman.

"Oh would I ever!" Averman replied grinning.

"Next on the list is Greg Goldberg…your servant will be…Luis Mendoza" Charlie announced. "Rick Riley's servant will be…Ken Wu!"

"Oh man!" Ken muttered, casting Riley a look. Riley was looking like his birthday had come early.

"I'm next," Charlie told Adam. "Pick someone good"

"Charlie Conway's servant is…Guy Germaine" Adam said. Charlie smiled. Guy had always been one of his best friends. They're going to have a blast. "Next is for Russ Tyler" Adam continued, "Russ, your servant will be – me?" Adam said staring at the paper.

"I'll pick next, Adam," Connie said. "This is for Fulton Reed…your servant is Dwayne Robertson. And for Dean Portman…Julie Gaffney."

Julie groaned. Portman grinned widely at her. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Connie said, handing the trashcan to Luis.

"I'm gonna draw for Jesse Hall next, your servant will be…Russ Tyler. Next on the list is Edward Poturnak…your servant is Connie Moreau."

Connie smiled. Edward is a contributor for the school paper and is a real nice guy. He and Connie get along well with each other. And anyway, Edward is much better than getting Riley or his friends. _Poor Ken, _Connie thought.

The drawing went on. Guy, Ken and Julie drew after Luis. The list of Masters and Servants went on like this.

Adam Banks –Fulton Reed

Julie Gaffney –Walter Noyce

Guy Germaine –Emily Stoller

Luis Mendoza –Les Averman

Connie Moreau –Jesse Hall

Dwayne Robertson –Nick Taylor

Ken Wu –Mark McDonnell

Angela Wood – Greg Goldberg

"Way to go, Goldberg! That Wood girl is hot!" Portman said, Goldberg looked at him disgustedly, but decided not to say anything.

Julie was looking very grumpy.

"Hey Julie, I'm really sorry about Portman" Connie said.

"Not as sorry as I am. I have this feeling he's gonna make me feel miserable for two days" Connie looked at her sympathetically.

"Now, for the last name on our list, Violet Fleming," Russ said, he placed his hand inside the trashcan and pulled the last piece of paper. He grinned evilly.

"Oh man! This is precious! I wonder who'd get stuck with—" Charlie suddenly stopped. "Wait a second—uh-oh!" Charlie groaned.

"Violet, are you here?" Russ called.

"Yes?" Violet raised her hand.

"Your servant is none other than, Captain Duck himself, Charlie Conway"

Violet screamed with delight and fainted.

__

Oooh, boy! This is going to be the loooongest week, Charlie thought miserably.

* * *

Connie went directly to her locker as soon as the final bell rang that afternoon. She was about to toss her English book inside when she heard Edward calling her. "Oh hey, Edward… I mean… boss!" she said.

"Um…Connie, I know that the master-servant stuff starts on Thursday but I was wondering if you could do me a favor," said Edward.

"Sure"

"Do you think you could proof read my article for the paper? I have so many things to do. Everything's just piled up." He said, "Please"

"No problem. I'll give it back first thing in the morning" she took the two-paged article from Edward.

"Thank you so much, Connie!" Connie waved at him, and headed home to change for her date.

* * *

The ice cream parlor was packed when Connie arrived. She took a booth near the door so Guy could spot her when he arrives. A few minutes later, Luis and some girl went in.

"Hey Connie. Waiting for someone?" Luis asked, the girl went to the counter to order.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Guy. We're supposed to meet at three-thirty."

"Well, it's already quarter to four" said Luis, checking his wristwatch and shrugged. "Anyway, we're going someplace, you know, just stopped by to grab some ice cream. Later, Cons" Luis joined his date at the counter.

After another half an hour later, when almost the whole team had went in and out of the door and greeted Connie, Guy was still a no-show. Connie was starting to feel worried and angry at the same time. She had ordered about three glasses of soda while waiting and had been pestered by Averman and Dwayne until Adam and Charlie pulled them away.

Connie looked at her watch for the nth time. Four-thirty. _Where is he?! _She thought. She was about to storm out of the place when Guy opened the door, accompanied by Sarah. The two are laughing about something. Guy stopped when he saw Connie.

"Hey Connie" he said, Sarah clinged into his arm.

"Where've you been?! Whatever happened to three-thirty on the dot?" Connie demanded. A look of horror passed Guy's face.

"Oh my God, Connie! I'm so sorry… I—" Guy started.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Connie said in a voice a little louder than average. "I have been waiting here like an idiot for a whole hour! And that's all you've got to say—you forgot!"

"Connie, I'll make it up to you. Please try to understand!"

"Understand! Guy, that's all I've been doing lately, and I'm getting tired of it! You've ditched every plan we made together and to make things even worse, you spend every single minute of your time with another girl!" Connie exclaimed.

"Look! I said I was sorry!" Guy said, his voice raising.

"Well your sorry isn't good enough!" Connie said.

"Well, if going out means having to spend every single second with each other, then maybe we should break up!" Guy shouted before stopping himself.

"FINE!" Connie yelled back. "We're over, Guy Germaine!"

"Wait, Connie! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sorry," Sarah told Guy, who ignored her.

"Connie!" Guy ran after Connie. Everyone inside the ice cream parlor was too stunned to speak.

***

That night, Connie sits in front of her study table proof reading Edward's article. The phone hadn't stopped ringing for her ever since she went home that afternoon. The rest of the Ducks had tried to talk to her, including Guy. He called her five times but she refused to talk to him. Connie got so tired that she pulled the phone line off.

Connie tapped her pencil, trying to get the article done but her mind wanders. She needs a new boyfriend. Not that having one is important, it's just fun to meet other people and see what it's like. She needs to get her mind off Guy.

Connie sighed. Suddenly she remembered something Charlie had said last week about the classified ads where people would be able to place whatever they need and want.

__

Why not? It's worth a try. Connie pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started writing_._

Note: Sorry I have to break Connie and Guy up but don't worry, I'll make sure they would end up together!


	5. The Misplaced Ad

CHAPTER 5 – The Misplaced Ad

"Look Portman, would you just go away!" Julie said irritably. It was Tuesday morning and Julie was waiting for Connie by the front steps of Eden Hall when Portman came to annoy her.

"Easy, Honey! Don't forget, you're the slave and I'm the boss." Portman said.

"Uh, Portman, I hate to break this to you but you're not my boss yet. The master-servant stuff doesn't start until Thursday. And in case you don't know, it's only Tuesday."

"Even though!" Portman left.

Julie rolled her eyes. Then she saw Connie skating toward her, she smiled. "Hey Connie, good morning."

"G'morning to you too," Connie replied as she untied her skates.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Maybe it's for the best," Connie sighed. Julie just looked at her. "Really, Jules."

"You guys have been together for so long. You and Guy seemed to be so perfect for each other," Julie shook her head in disbelief. " I can't believe it's all over."

"Yeah, well. It's not easy to get over Guy, but I'll manage."

* * *

After first period, Connie headed to the EH Weekly's office to hand Edward's article back. While waiting, she remembered the ad she wrote the night before. She took it out and read it. She read it all over again for like ten times, wondering if she should submit it or not.

__

Forget it. She thought as she put the paper back into her bag, accidentally slipping it between the two-paged article of Edward.

Then, after waiting for a few more seconds, the door flew open and Edward came in. "I'm sorry, Cons. Been waiting long?"

"No, it's okay. Here, it's all done." She said handing out the article.

"Thanks a lot, Connie! See you Thursday" Edward called after her as she bolted out of the door.

"Hey, Eddie! Got your article ready?" said Kelly Matthews, the assistant editor-in-chief of the school paper.

"Yeah, here it is," Edward gave the article to her. "I got to go. Mrs. Brown might give detention again."

"Okay, thanks." Kelly said, a piece of paper fell from between Edward's article. "Hey Eddie! You forgot something!" she picked it up from the floor, and read it. "'Pretty, sporty brunette seeks fun-loving boyfriend. Likes pizza, rock music and having fun. Hates cheerleading and backstabbers. Respond to Box #6.' hmm… whatever!"

* * *

Guy is spending his lunchtime with Sarah again in the library, helping her finish her book report this time.

"Guy, you're not listening to me." Sarah noticed.

"What? Sorry, I'm just preoccupied with something."

"Connie?" Guy kept silent. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I felt really bad for you."

"Yeah, whatever" Guy mumbled.

"Um… anyway, you can stop helping me after this book report. I'm already starting to catch up with my subjects now, thanks to you." Sarah said.

"You're welcome" Guy replied.

"Maybe I can help you get Connie back." Sarah offered.

"No thanks, I'd rather do it alone."

* * *

"You're not eating, Ken," Adam said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Why, of all people, did I get Rick Riley as a master! He'd just bully me to death!" whined Ken.

"That's okay, Ken. I know how you feel, I got Portman." Julie said consolingly. Portman heard her.

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"Who thought of this idea in the first place?!" Ken glared at Charlie.

"What? How about me? I got stuck with Violet Fleming! If there's someone who should be whining, that would be me. It's going to be pure torture!" Charlie said.

"Well it's your idea!"

"Come on, you guys, it's not that terrible," Jesse said.

"Easy for you to say, you got Connie." Julie said.

"Really, Babe, you got to get yourself a boyfriend." Portman said all of a sudden.

"What's the connection?!" Julie snapped. "And don't call me babe!"

__

A boyfriend! Connie thought suddenly, remembering her little ad again, which she was planning to throw out. She began rummaging through her bag.

"What are you looking for, Connie?" Fulton asked.

"Nothing" Connie replied. She didn't find it anywhere._ Maybe I've already thrown it out. Good thing too, before anyone sees it._ She sighed with relief.


	6. Box Number Six

CHAPTER 6 – Box Number Six

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be late!" Guy jumped off his bed. It was a Wednesday morning and Guy was awaken by his alarm clock at 7:45. _I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm last night! _He thought as he did his morning routine in top speed, and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, honey!" Mrs. Germaine said, preparing breakfast.

"No time for breakfast, Mom! Gotta go!" Guy kissed his mother goodbye and put on his skates before dashing out of the backdoor.

He skated all the way to school so fast that he could even give Luis a run for his money. After a few minutes, he was already taking his skates off by the front steps of the school and went inside the front door just as the first bell rang. "Whew! Made it just in time!" he panted, and went to his locker.

Suddenly, Guy stopped dead in his tracks. Connie was coming his way from the opposite end of the hall on her way to her first period class. Guy took a deep breath as he approached her. "Connie,"

"Hi Guy," said Connie, her voice cold and walked past him.

"Wait, Connie, Please!" Guy implored.

Connie turned to face him.

Guy just stared at her, at loss for words. Connie stared back, waiting for him to say something. "Connie, I … uh" he started, looking for the right words to say.

"Listen, Guy, I gotta go. I don't wanna be late." Connie went off.

"Darn!" Guy stomped his foot as he watch her go.

***

"Whoa! What's their problem? Are they sick or anything?" Connie remarked as she entered her History class.

Every single person is holding a copy of the newspaper. Some seems to be so absorbed with something written on it, while some are talking so enthusiastically about it. This is a very unusual scene to walk into, for students don't usually spend their time reading the school paper, or even bother looking at it.

"I know what you mean" Julie said, she and Connie are in the same class that period. "I better grab a copy before they ran out"

"Oh, grab one for me too" she took out her History book.

Julie came back with the last two copies of EH Weekly. "Here, we're lucky they even spared us 2 copies. I wonder what's so interesting inside" she flipped through the pages of the paper, and so did Connie.

"There's nothing in here" said Connie as she scanned page 3. When she reached page 6, something at the bottom of the page caught her eye, something written in bold letters. Connie went pale. _Oh no!_

***

"'Pretty, Sporty Brunette seeks fun-loving boyfriend!' I wonder who this girl is," Averman said, as he read the paper aloud in the Ducks table at noon. By this time, practically the whole school is talking about Connie's anonymous ad.

"Probably Katie Armstrong, you know, the captain of the volleyball team. Seems that the description fits her." Dwayne suggested.

"Dude, Katie has a boyfriend, remember?" said Fulton.

"How about Allie Slater? She doesn't have a boyfriend and she hates cheerleading." Goldberg put in.

"Yeah, but she also hates rock music." Jesse said.

"Hey guys," Guy just came in the lunchroom and approached their table.

"Guy! What are you doing here? Don't you have a tutorial session?" Ken asked.

"Nah, I won't be tutoring anymore. Sarah's catching up so I'm free again." He cast a glance at Connie, who was quietly staring at her macaroni and cheese. Guy then took a seat next to Goldberg.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, how about Lucy Burkes?" Luis asked.

"I don't think so, hey! What about Connie!" Portman suggested. Connie almost jumped from her seat when she heard her name.

"Give it a rest, Portman. I don't think Connie would do something like that." Adam said. He looked at Guy, who looked down at his tray.

Connie sighed with relief. _Thank God for Banksie!_

"Please, Violet! Don't you have anywhere else to go? I have to eat my lunch in peace, you know, with MY FRIENDS!" Charlie added, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, all right." Violet said hesitantly, Charlie shooed her away.

"What's that all about, man?!" Russ asked, chuckling.

"Attack of the freak!" Charlie mumbled as he took his seat beside Russ.

"Okay, if it's not Connie, then it would most probably be Katrina Jones." Said Ken.

"Are you okay, Kenny man? Katrina isn't pretty! She has bucked teeth!" Russ said.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Russ." Connie said.

"Well, it's true!" he argued.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I think I got it! Pretty… Sporty… Hates cheerleading… Likes rock music… pizza… box number six… NUMBER SIX! Julie, this is YOU!" Averman exclaimed

"Eh?!" Julie stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah!" the others chimed in.

"Are you guys blind or just mentally challenged? Hello! Can't you read? It perfectly says in the ad that the girl is brunette! Last time I checked, I wasn't!" said Julie.

"Yeah right, Jules! What if you just wrote down brunette so people can't track you down?" Goldberg said defensively.

"But I didn't… I'm not…!" Julie said again.

"Nice try, Catlady! But if you really want to be anonymous, try not to use your jersey number. Box #6! Really a given!" Jesse said, cutting her off.

"I told you, that is not me!" Julie said, gritting her teeth.

"So you really did follow my advice and find yourself a guy." Said Portman.

"Aargh!"

***

"Nice shot, Guy" said Julie, as she caught the puck with her glove that afternoon at practice. "Sorry Dwayne… next time, Banks…"

It's Averman's turn to make a shot.

"Oof!"

"Haha! Nice try, Sporty!" Averman said as he skated around the net. Julie had failed to catch the puck this time.

"Averman, I told you a million times! I DID NOT POST THAT AD!" Julie said irritably, taking her headgear off.

"Yeah, sure!" he skated away, snickering.

Coach Orion blew his whistle. "Great practice everyone! Now hit the showers and you may go." With that, everybody packed up and left the rink.

***

"Why do I have a feeling that tomorrow's gonna be the worst day of my whole entire life?" Ken exaggerated. He was lazily taking off his pads.

"Tell me about it!" said Charlie. "You know what Ken, I'd be most willing to trade masters with you."

"No thanks, Charlie. I think I'm better off with the leader of the red jackets gang." Replied Ken.

"Besides, man, I don't think Violet would approve to that. She wouldn't let you go that easily." Russ said. Charlie groaned.

"You guys keep whining like babies! Look at me, I'm contented with my master and my servant, right Sporty?" Portman bragged.

"Don't be so sure, my friend." Averman whispered to Goldberg and Jesse, the three of them laughed secretly.

"I told you, people! Stop calling me Sporty!" Julie yelled furiously.

"Whoa! Cool it, dude!" Fulton said.

"We're just pulling your leg. Fine, we'll stop!" Portman said.

"Good! Cause you're really getting on my nerves!" said Julie.

"I better go now, see you guys tomorrow." Connie said. She got her backpack, slung it to her shoulder and walked out.

Guy stared after her, swiftly packing his own things as well. "Me too, Mom's expecting me home." He stood up and went out of the door.

Adam shook his head, "They really need to get back together."

"Yeah, we have to do something" Luis agreed.

"You're right! Well, maybe I could try," said Charlie thoughtfully.

"What're you gonna be, a matchmaker this time, Cupid's personal messenger?!" Goldberg asked.

"Why not? There's no harm in trying." Charlie replied, smirking.

***

Guy walked very briskly, trying to catch up with Connie and try to talk to her again. But before he could even make it out of the school, there was Sarah, obviously waiting for him by the front steps.

"Guy! Thank God you're still here!" she said.

"Hey Sarah! Listen, I really have to go—" he started, but Sarah cut him off.

"I need you to help me with my Algebra. Please! This is going to be the very last time that I'm going to bother you! Please…" Sarah pleaded.

"Alright" Guy sighed, he just have to talk to Connie some other time.

***

That night, Guy kept walking back and forth by the phone, practicing his line for when he calls Connie.

"Hey Connie! It's me, Guy…" he said, trying to sound casual. "'So, how are you?'…Nah" he paced again. "'Listen, I'm sorry for what happened'… Better," Guy said, smiling to himself. He picked up the receiver, took a deep breath, and dialed Connie's number.

Meanwhile…

"Would you turn that thing down?!" Connie shouted to her little brother, Kyle.

"No way!" Kyle answered. "It's the Championship game!" He is watching a basketball game in Connie's room.

"I've got tons of homework to do! Why don't you watch that in the living room?!" she said furiously. 

"I can't! Mom have guests!" argued Kyle.

"Well, keep the volume down!" Connie grabbed the remote from his hands. 

"Hey!" screamed Kyle, trying to snatch the remote back. "Give me that!"

Connie kept the remote beside her in the study table. Kyle angrily and purposely went to the television and turned the volume way loud.

"Kyle!" Connie yelled. Then the phone rang. "Make yourself useful! Answer the phone!" she tried getting back to her work.

"Answer it yourself!" Kyle yelled back stubbornly. Connie and Kyle glared at each other.

***

Guy waited patiently as Connie's phone rang. While waiting, he quickly rehearsed his line on his mind. He was startled when someone actually answered.

It was Connie. "WHAT?!" she yelled angrily.

Guy was so surprised that he hung up the phone as fast as he could. _Drat! Bad timing!_ He thought.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm having my exams for the next two weeks so I'm hoping to do some writing whenever I can. Please review. Check out my new site, www.angelfire.com/de3/mddomain and please sign my guestbook. =) 


	7. The Tasks

CHAPTER 7 – The Tasks

Early Thursday morning, someone knocked very hard on Julie's dorm door.

"What the?!" she said, sleepily reaching for the alarm clock resting on the table beside her bed. She ignored the banging and tried to go back to her sleep when someone started knocking again. Muttering, Julie climbed out of bed and opened her door.

It was Portman, grinning from ear to ear. "Rise and Shine!"

"Are you out of your mind?! It's five-thirty!" Julie hissed.

"It's Thursday! You're officially my slave for the day."

"The sun has barely risen!"

"What can I say? I want my servant to start very early. You know, I have loads of plans for the day… hey, cute pajamas." Julie slammed the door on Portman's face.

* * *

"Charlie! Phone!" Mrs. Conway called from the kitchen. It was 7:15 in the morning and she was getting ready for work.

"Thanks," Charlie said, grabbing the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello, Charlie?" a girl's voice replied.

"Yeah, this is Charlie." _Why does her voice sound familiar?_ He thought.

"It's Violet, your official boss for the day, remember?" Violet giggled.

"Yeah, I remember." **_Boy do I remember!_**

"Well, as your first duty, I want you to walk me to school this morning, you know where I live, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to walk with Linda today." Replied Charlie.

"Just walk with her some other day," Violet said.

"I can't" said Charlie, trying to reason with her.

"Okay, she could come along with us if you really want her to." Violet giggled again.

"Violet, are you aware of the phrase 'three is a crowd'?!" asked Charlie irritably.

"Linda would just have to walk by herself, then" Violet said thoughtfully.

"No, Violet, I…" Charlie started, but Violet interrupted him.

"See you in 10 minutes! Ciao!" she giggled and hang-up.

"Hello?… Violet?" Charlie slammed the telephone back into the receiver in the wall. "Great! Just Great!" he mumbled.

"What's the matter?" his mom asked.

"Nothing, I just have to walk the Queen of the Freaks, Violet, to school today." Answered Charlie glumly.

"Charlie!" Casey Conway reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mom."

"You know better than throw insults to anyone." She said. Charlie remained silent. "You better go."

Charlie, still in his bad mood, asked before going out of the door, "Mom, do you still have those ugly scarves stored in the attic?"

"Yes, I do" Casey said

"Can I have one?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna use it to strangle Violet if she annoys me again." He answered.

His mom gave him a very stern look.

"Fine, I'm going! Sorry!"

* * *

Jesse, Goldberg, Averman, and Guy were all sitting outside on the steps of the school, waiting for the rest to show up. Around them, people were talking loudly. There were squeals or laughing occasionally, which they figured probably meant that some masters were asking their servants to do horrible things. They even overheard a group of juniors talking about placing their own personal ads on the school paper. They smiled when they saw Charlie approaching them, escorted by Linda, and to their surprise, Violet. He said goodbye to Linda and argued with Violet for a minute, then Charlie skated over to where they were sitting.

"What was that all about?!" Averman inquired. Goldberg smirking beside him.

"Violet ORDERED me to walk her to school today. Not that I have a choice." Charlie answered, removing his skates.

"Speaking of ordered, what are you gonna ask me to do for you, master?" Guy asked.

"Only one thing, but I'll tell you in 2nd period." He answered.

Guy frowned, then shrugged. "Okay, sounds good to me."

"Hey Cake eater!" Jesse called.

Adam was skating toward them carrying his pack. "Hey!" he greeted.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, eyeing the McDonald's bag Adam is carrying.

"My master's breakfast." He replied, sitting beside Guy, taking off his skates as well.

"Wait, isn't Russ your boss?" Averman asked.

"Yup. He called this morning and asked me to buy him breakfast."

"Hmm, maybe I should also ask Luis to get my lunch for me." Goldberg said, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure, Goldberg. Good Luck." Guy said patting his shoulder.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Goldberg demanded, only to be ignored.

"I gotta go meet Russ and give him his meal. See you in History." Adam went inside.

"Me too" Charlie, Guy and Jesse said altogether.

"Hey! Guys! What do you mean, good luck?!" Goldberg called after him, but they didn't look back. "C'mon, Averman. What do you mean?"

Averman just smiled. "Let's get to class."

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Portman shouted. He and Averman were talking at the back of their English class, waiting for the teacher.

"Clean my locker." Averman said.

"No way! Dean Portman doesn't clean anyone's locker. It would ruin my reputation."

"You have to!"

"Says who?"

"Me, and I happen to be your master." Averman snapped.

Portman looked at Averman with disbelief. "Fine!"

"Good. Do it at lunch time." Averman commanded.

"Alright."

"And Portman,"

"What?!"

"While you're at it, I want you to collect my books and bring them to me in my class this afternoon."

Before Portman could argue with him, the teacher went in. Averman smiled to himself.

* * *

Connie was sitting beside Julie in the fourth row of their Science class, going over their noted. There were only a few students inside the room since the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Hi, Connie. I'm reporting for duty." Jesse stopped in front of her. He had just came in with Luis and Russ.

"Oh, hi Jesse," Connie greeted. "You know what? I haven't even thought of anything for you to do yet."

"Cool." Jesse said. "So, does this mean you're giving me the day off?"

"Well, not completely," Connie said thoughtfully. "But you can have the morning off, anyway. Check with me at lunch. I might want to ask you to do some chores for me." She smiled.

"Okay" Jesse went off and took his seat at the back of Goldberg.

"Psst! Luis! I forgot my homework in my locker. Get them for me!" Goldberg ordered Luis, who was sitting in front of him.

"I'm busy." Luis answered.

"Excuse me, Latino! I just ordered YOU to get my homework."

"Can't it wait?"

"No!" Goldberg exclaimed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"My personal ad for the paper."

"What do you need that for?! You have different girls every week!"

"You just don't understand a thing about having a love life." Luis commented dryly, without looking up.

"Look, Lover boy, why don't you just ask Averman to do that for you! I mean, he is your slave for the day, right? Go get my homework, PLEASE!" Goldberg pleaded.

"Yeah," Luis brightened up. "That's a good idea, Goldie!" he got up and went out to Goldberg's locker.

"Thank You!" Goldberg said, looking at the ceiling.

"Speaking of the personals, Connie, have you asked Edward who that Sporty Brunette was?" Russ asked, he took the last bite of his double quarter pounder with cheese, the one Adam bought him for breakfast.

"Yeah, I did. But he said he have no idea." Connie lied.

"I personally don't care who she is. I'm just glad that you people have stopped calling me Sporty." Julie said.

"Hey, which reminds me, Russ, as soon as the lunch bell rings, I want you to stand in the lunch line for me. My meal should be waiting for me when I get to the cafeteria." Jesse said to Russ.

"Okey Dokey." Russ replied, then the bell rang.

* * *

"Dude, you still haven't told me what I'd do for you today." Fulton told Adam. They were on their way to 2nd period class, History, along with Guy.

"Honestly, I can't think of anything for you to do." Adam said.

"Too many maids at home that there isn't anything left for me to do?" Fulton joked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Adam joked back, good-naturedly. They laughed.

Then, they saw Charlie emerging from the Social Studies classroom, looking quite harassed.

"What happened to you?" Adam asked.

"I just spent my morning dodging Violet! And would you believe Mrs. Benning almost gave me detention for being tardy? Good thing she got distracted by the noise outside of the room and I got to sneak to my seat." Charlie replied, shaking his head.

"Tough Luck!" Fulton patted his shoulder. He and Adam went inside their History class.

Guy held Charlie back. "It's second period, what's my task for the day?" he asked curiously.

"It's something quite important." Charlie said seriously.

"So, what is it? I'm dying of suspense here."

"Okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise to do it, no matter what." Charlie said.

"Of course! I mean, that's the way it works, right? I have to perform any wish you have. Go ahead—ask me. Anything!" Guy said.

Charlie took a deep breath. "At lunch time today, you have to ask Connie to the Valentine's Dance next week."

Guy's jaw dropped in shock. "What?!" he cried.

"You have to ask Connie to go to the dance with you." Charlie said again.

"No! I can't! She hates me right now. I haven't even got the chance to apologize to her."

"So apologize already!" Charlie coaxed.

"But I can't ask her to the dance, Charlie! I can't. That's not fair!"

"You promised," reminded Charlie. "It's the only thing you have to do anyway. After that, you're a free man."

"Please, ask me to do anything but that! I'd be willing to do your house chores for a whole week! Just don't ask me to do that!" Guy begged. "Please?"

"Too late, Guy," Charlie said. "I already did." He joined Fulton and Adam inside.


	8. Now What!

CHAPTER 8 – Now What?!

"Yo, Pipsqueak!" Cole called Ken. "Get me a plate of spaghetti, a pumpkin pie, and a dish of lime Jell-O.'

"I'm not your flunky." Ken answered bluntly.

"Hey. These are my friends" Riley pointed to the entire Varsity team. "So you have to do whatever they order you to do. Understand?" Cole smiled with satisfaction.

"You want the meat loaf surprise too?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"No, thanks. Maybe later" Cole replied. "And hurry up!"

Irritably, Ken made his way to the lunch line for the third time. Portman was there too, getting Averman's lunch.

"This bites! I've been ordered around the whole morning!" Ken complained.

"Join the club! If Averman wasn't my master for the day, I'll hang him upside down in his underwear!" Portman said, reaching for a taco. "See you."

* * *

"I am not going to write you a personal ad!" Averman said, firmly.

Luis was ordering him to write his ad for the paper, as Goldberg suggested. "C'mon, Averman. You're to do whatever I tell you to, remember?" Luis said.

"Yeah, but…" Averman answered.

"Great! Oh yeah, deliver these letters to the recipients." He said, tossing at least seven sealed envelops to Averman, and got up.

"Love letters? Again?! But I just gave some out an hour ago!" Averman said after Luis, who was walking out of the lunchroom. Averman frowned, looking at the envelopes in his hands with disgust, but brightened up when he saw Portman approaching with his lunch tray. "It's about time!"

"I have to wait in the long time, you know." Portman said.

"Whatever," Averman answered, taking a big bite of his taco. "Okay, your next task is…"

"What? Don't I deserve a break?!" Portman complained.

Averman ignored him. "Do my math homework. The one with 10 problem solving questions"

Portman laughed. "Trust me, you don't want me to do that. Not unless you're willing to risk getting a D. Math is not my best subject."

"Good point. Just clean my locker, then."

"I just cleaned it."

"No, no, no. You cleaned my school locker. I want you to do my gym locker this time." Averman said. Portman groaned.

Just then, Fulton and Dwayne came in and approached the Ducks' table. "This master-servant thing is turning out to be a blast, Dude!" Dwayne said.

"Speak for yourself!" Portman said.

* * *

Guy walked out of the lunchroom and decided to look for Connie. He only had twenty minutes left before lunch is over, and he had to ask her before then. He spotted her coming out of the school paper's office with Julie. He figured that she must've brought Edward his lunch or something. Connie and Julie are now hanging out by Connie's locker. Guy felt his heart pounding in his chest. _It's now or never,_ Guy told himself, trying to think confidently.

He walked up to where the girls were standing. "Uh, hi," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Hi Guy." Connie and Julie said.

"I better go. I have to check if Portman needs me or something." Julie said, rolling her eyes. "Bye" she waved at them.

Connie waved back and started gathering her books from her locker.

"Uh, Connie, I know you must really hate me right now." Guy started, casting a glance at Connie, who was patiently listening to him. "But I am really, truly sorry about everything. I know this whole break-up was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have taken you for granted. Now, I've lost one of the best people in my life. And I want you to know that there's nothing going on between me and Sarah. Believe me."

After a few moments, Connie spoke, "I believe you, Guy."

"Really?"

Connie smiled. "Let's just forget all about it and be friends again." she said.

Guy was relieved. He was so happy to have Connie's friendship back. "Thank you." he smiled.

They stared at each other for a while, then Guy finally spoke. "So, Connie, not to change the subject or anything, but I was wondering," he began, staring at the floor. "Would you go to the Valentine's Dance with me next week?"

Connie was shocked, as she wasn't expecting this. It seemed as if it took her about an hour to say anything. _Say yes! Say yes!_ she thought. "Thanks for asking me, but I already have a date." she blurted out. _What're you saying?_ _You haven't got a date! _her mind is screaming.

Guy felt his heart plunge right down to his sneakers. "Oh, May I ask who?" he asked quietly, trying to hide how upset he was.

"His name is ---- not important. I'm really sorry," said Connie.

"That's okay. I gotta run." he turned and tried to get out of there as fast as he could.

_Why did I even ask her! Of course she's going with someone else!_ His mouth hardened into an angry line as he threw open his locker, took out his own books and slammed it shut. Now Connie will think that he had only apologized to her because he needs a date to the Dance. A total loser. And it's all Charlie Conway's fault!

* * *

_What have I done! _Connie thought as she watched Guy ran off, obviously upset. _The only guy I want to go to the dance with, and I turned him down!_

Angry with herself, Connie began thinking of ways on how she'd get herself the _date_ she said she has. Then it hit her. Her Personal Ad. She sighed. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." she said, reminding herself to visit the EH Weekly office again that afternoon to check on her response box, this time.

* * *

Charlie stood by the corner of the hall, checking for some signs of Violet. When he was sure she wasn't around, he started walking to his next class. He was just a few steps away when he felt a tap on his arm. Charlie sighed. "What is it that you want this time, Violet?" he demanded, turning around.

"An apology," said Guy and he looked angry.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, looking concerned and confused at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me, Charlie! You made me ask Connie to the dance, so I did, I hope you're happy now!" he said, starting to leave.

"She said no?" asked Charlie, going after Guy.

"You know, everything was going perfectly fine when she accepted my apology. But then I had to ask her to the dance because you told me to… oh no, I'm sorry, You ORDERED me to! Now Connie will think that I could never have apologized to her if I had someone to go to the dance with!" he practically shouted to Charlie.

"So, she said no?" Charlie asked again.

"What do you think?!" Guy snapped. "And worse, she's going with someone else."

"Guy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Honest!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, right!"

"Guy, you have to believe me. I just wanted you guys to go to the dance together." Charlie said. "I was trying to help you get Connie back!"

"Well, mission unaccomplished! You know what, maybe you should try sticking your nose out of my business!" Guy turned and stormed off.

* * *

"Hey squirt!" Riley called from behind Ken, who was hurrying to get to his class before the end of lunch bell rings.

Ken stopped and turned, groaning. "What?"

"I can't find my English composition for the next class in my locker, but I'm pretty sure it's there somewhere. So I want you to go look for it and do some tidying at the same time." Riley said, smiling nastily.

"Isn't your locker on the way opposite end of the hall?" Ken asked.

"You. And it's quite messy to. I suggest you better get started now in order for me to submit my paper in time."

"But I have a class in two minutes and I can't be late!" Ken argued.

"So?" Riley said in a bossy tone.

"Don't you have a free period after lunch? You have like an ample time to look for it yourself." Ken said reasonably.

"Hey, this master-servant stuff is your Duck idea, so don't go complaining! Besides, I have a lot more important stuffs to do with my time" he said.

Just then, Angela Wood, the cheerleader that Riley currently has his eye on, passed by them.

"Look, Rick…" Ken started again.

"I'll be in the school gym. Be sure to get my composition in time." Rick Riley went off, following Angela's direction.

Ken watched him go, helplessly. "Why is this happening to me?!" Ken almost cried. 

* * *

"Oh, is the Bash Brother not yet through with his tasks?" Cole teased in a nasty baby talk. "Or is he practicing for his next juggling act?" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Portman snapped, he was trying to balance his books and Averman's books in his arms.

"Oh, I'm really scared!" Cole said, pretending to shake in fear. "Admit it, you can't do it! You're about to give up."

Portman stopped and gave Cole a steely stare. "Are you gonna zip that big fat mouth of yours or do you want me to throw you off like I did in the game?"

Cole stopped laughing and left Portman alone. 

Portman let out a laugh and shook his head.

* * *

"Averman!" Luis whispered during Social Studies class.

Averman turned. "Yeah?"

"Pass this note to Beverly." Luis commanded.

"No! I'll get caught again," Averman whispered.

Luis had been passing notes with Beverly the whole period and Averman had been caught twice for being their 'bridge'.

"No, you'll not." Luis assured him.

Averman sighed. "Fine! But this is the last time!" he took the note and casually slipped the note into Beverly's table.

"Mr. Averman," Ms. Jeffries, the Social Studies teacher called.

"Huh?" Averman was startled.

"Please read the last paragraph on page 67."

Averman sighed with relief and began to read. After doing so, he took his seat once again and glared at Luis, who shrugged.

Julie smiled sympathetically at Averman, then she felt a piece of paper being shoved under her elbow. It was a note from Portman telling her to watch the movie that he borrowed with him that afternoon. But before she could write her response, the bell rang.

"So, what do you say?" Portman asked. He, Julie, Connie, Averman, and Luis headed out of the room together.

"What're we gonna watch?" Julie asked back.

"Friday the Thirteenth"

"Forget it. I don't dig those types of flick." Julie said.

"You're gonna watch with me because I am ordering you to." Said Portman.

Julie gave Connie a 'Please-help-me' kind of look.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea, you can watch at my house since no one's home." Connie offered. Julie gave her a smile. "That is, if you want."

"Great!" Portman said.

"Thanks" whispered Julie.

"No problem."

* * *

Connie hurried on to her locker and got her things together as soon as the final bell rang. She has about five minutes to rush to the EH Weekly office and check her response box before she has to meet Julie and Portman by the stairs.

She peaked through the door to make sure no one's inside the office. When she found that the room was empty, she quickly reached into her response box. She pulled out a fistful of folded papers, all addressed to "Box #6". She stuffed all responses into her bag, and quietly sneaked out of the office.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." Connie told Julie and Portman as she popped the movie into the VCR. "If you need anything, just tell me. I'll be in my room for a while."

"Wait, aren't you gonna watch this with us?" Julie asked.

"Well, it's not my type of film either and I have something to do, so we'll see. But as for now, you two enjoy the movie." Connie ran to her room before Julie or Portman could talk.

As soon as she got to her room, she locked the door, then carefully spread her responses out on her bed. She counted them out. There are about fifteen. She picked up the closest one to her.

She unfolded the letter and frowned. It was written on a piece of paper torn out of a notebook and looked really messy. She tossed the letter into the side and moved on to the next guy.

The letter sounded really nice but quite boring. Plus, they didn't have anything in common. She placed the letter on top of the first one.

She read the rest of the letters but didn't find someone that fits her fancy. She reached for the last letter on her bed, which turned out to be a joke. The handwriting was so messy that Connie could hardly decipher the words. She squinted at the scrawled words, trying to read them. She giggled and put the paper down.

__

Oh well, maybe I'll find someone tomorrow. She thought. _I'd better join Julie and Portman._

* * *

"I'm going now, or do you still have something for me to do?" Ken asked Riley.

"No, you may go." Riley said.

"Gee, thanks." Ken turned, but Riley stopped him.

"Wait, you know Angela Wood, right?" Ken nodded. "Well, do you know who her servant is?"

"Yeah, Greg Goldberg. Why?" Ken replied.

"No reason. Oh, yeah, don't bother reporting for duty tomorrow. I'm getting sick of seeing your face. Now scoot!" Riley commanded.

Ken walked away feeling like he's on top of the world.

* * *

"Is it just me or this movie just ain't that scary?" Julie said, nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? I'm about to be on the edge of my seat!" Portman said, hugging a throw pillow.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." She said under her breath.

Connie laughed and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, okay. Julie and Portman are here. Sure. Alright, see you." She hang-up. "That was Charlie. He said the rest of the team is going to the pond."

"What are we waiting for?" Portman said, almost dragging Connie and Julie out of the house.

* * *

"Dude! Pass me the puck!" Dwayne called to Russ. The Ducks had been playing around in the pond for almost an hour that afternoon.

"What's with you today, Dwayne? You keep on saying Dude, all the time!" Adam noticed.

"I can't help it," he replied.

"Man, you're hanging out with Fulton too much!" Averman said.

"Listen guys, Connie and I have to go." Julie said.

"Where're you going?" Ken asked.

"Hang out in Julie's dorm." Connie replied.

"Cool. We're going too." Fulton said, the rest nodded.

"Wait…"

* * *

"Please, guys, behave! Don't trash my room!" Julie pleaded. "And don't touch that!" she scolded Goldberg, who was about to ransack her cabinet. The others have been playing different CDs and trying to dance to the music.

"Pretty room you got here, Catlady." Charlie said.

"Yeah, Dude. It's really clean." Fulton added.

Dwayne stood beside him, nodding approvingly. "Dude." He said.

"Will you cool it with the 'Dude', Cowboy?!" Jesse said, getting irritated with Dwayne.

"Sorry." Dwayne apologized.

"Whoa! Look at the time! My parents are probably looking for me by now." Goldberg said. "I have to go."

"Yeah, us too." Jesse and Averman said. "See you tomorrow." The three of them left together.

"They're right. We'd better go back to our room now." Luis said. Ken and Dwayne nodded.

They were all living in the same floor, along with Russ and Portman. "You coming, Portman?" Dwayne asked, dropping the word 'Dude' now.

"Nah, you three go ahead. Fulton and I are going somewhere."

"Hey, Banksie! I just remembered, you got to buy me a CD." Russ said.

"But Russ, you know, we didn't say anything about servants paying for things." Adam said reasonably.

"But we also didn't say anything about servants NOT paying for things." Russ pointed out.

Adam frowned. "Fine, let's go. Bye guys." He headed out, with Russ trailing behind him.

Guy stood up. "I'm going home. Walk you home, Connie?" he asked.

"Okay. Bye, Jules." Connie said.

"I'll go with you" Charlie said, but Guy acted as if he didn't hear him.

"Bye, Catlady. C'mon Connie." They went out.

Julie and Charlie were the only ones left behind.

"So, Charlie, how was your day?" she asked.

"Don't ask. You know, I really think giggling should be made illegal. If there could be just any way that I could not have Violet as my master," Charlie said. "So how was your day?"

"It wasn't bad. Portman didn't really make me do much. Probably because he was too busy waiting for Averman." They laughed. "You know, Walter Noyce, my servant? He had once mentioned to me that he really wanted to get Violet as his master. Talk about a really weird pair." Julie said.

Charlie shot up from his seat like someone had set it on fire. "I've got it! Thanks Julie!" he ran out.

Julie just stared after him, totally weirded out.


	9. Switches

Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. They really kept me going. To Jen, I haven't really decided about what's going to happen with Guy and Connie but I think your idea is great. I'll keep that in mind. And to AaronLohrLover24, I'll see what I can do about Julie and Portman. Thanks again and please keep the reviews coming. =)

CHAPTER 9 – Switches

"Julie, guess what?" Charlie announced to Julie on the telephone later that night. "I'm free! Thanks to you! I just talked to Walter and he agreed to switch with me."

"That's great, Charlie!" Julie said.

"Yeah, and do you know what this means? You're my new master." He said cheerfully.

Julie laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let you suffer that much." She joked.

"I don't really care what you'd make me do tomorrow. I'm just so happy I'm Violet-free now! Listen, I have to call Linda. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." Said Charlie.

"Okay, bye." Julie said.

A few minutes after she'd hung up the phone, it rang again. It was Connie.

"Hey, Jules. I tried to call a few minutes ago but your phone's busy." She said.

"Yeah, I just talked to Charlie. He just switched with my servant and he was pretty happy about it."

"Oh, really?" Connie said, laughing. "And how did he ever get Violet to let him go?"

"Beats me! I guess she doesn't know yet." They giggled.

"Wait till the others hear about this."

* * *

"Hey Luis! Got my History essay ready?" Goldberg asked when he saw Luis hanging out by the school lawn Friday morning.

"Oh, Goldberg, about your history essay… I didn't get the chance to do it last night." Luis answered. "You see, I was busy talking to this…"

"… girl?" Goldberg finished for him. Luis nodded. "What am I going to do now?! That essay is due by 10!" Goldberg practically shouted.

"Goldie, chill out, will you?" Luis said.

"Chill out? Luis, I might get an F because of you! And you want me to chill out?!" Goldberg said.

"Look, I promise I'll get it done before 10. I think I have a free period this morning."

"You better be sure of that!" Goldberg said, starting to calm down.

"Excuse me, Goldberg. Can I talk to you for a moment, please." Angela Wood just approached them.

Goldberg shrugged. "Okay." Luis was eyeing Angela with great interest.

"I would just want to ask if it's okay that I switch places with Ken Wu? You see, my boyfriend, Mark is his servant and…" Angela said when they were out of Luis' earshot.

"Okay, I get the picture. You don't need to elaborate. And yeah, it's fine with me. Ken is good friend of mine."

"I know. Thanks a lot, Goldberg." She took off.

* * *

"Hi, Julie. I'm reporting for duty," Charlie said cheerfully when he saw her that morning. "I'm in such a good mood, I'll do anything you ask—oh, you want me to carry your books for you?" Charlie grabbed Julie's books.

Julie laughed. "You don't need to do that. Anyway—"

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "Anything you want, free of charge. Come on."

"Charlie, as much as I would love to ask you to do stuffs for me, I can't." Julie said.

"Why not? I mean, it's no problem, really." Said Charlie.

"Because you're not my servant anymore." Julie said.

"What do you mean? We only switched last night." Charlie said. "Did you switch with someone else after that?"

Julie nodded. "This morning, before coming to school." 

"With who?" 

"Guy"

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "G-Guy?… as in _our_ Guy?" he asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's just that I am Guy's least favorite person right now."

"What happened?" Julie inquired

"He was my servant, right? I ordered him to ask Connie to the dance but she said no. And it turns out that she already got herself a date. Now Guy despises me for it."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't know." Said Julie, consolingly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Maybe I could switch back." Julie said.

Charlie shook his head. "Guy will never let you. He's really mad at me. I'm sure he switched on purpose to get me back."

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

Charlie smiled faintly and started walking away. _I hope Guy's not that mad anymore._ He thought, keeping his fingers crossed.

* * *

"There you are!" Riley cried. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Goldberg asked, surprised.

"How would you like to make twenty bucks without having to do anything?" he asked.

Goldberg eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"I just need you to do me a favor. And promise you'd agree, no matter what." Riley said.

"Hey, for twenty bucks, you can ask me to do anything… that is, if I could handle it." Goldberg answered.

"I need you to switch masters with me. Right away, actually."

"O-okay, if you want it that bad."

"Great!" Riley said, slapping the money into Goldberg's outstretched hand. "Remember, no switching back. Now to find my new master…"

"Excuse me, where're you going? Ken is right there!" Goldberg pointed to the other direction.

"Ken?"

"Yeah, Kenny Wu. Your new master,"

"But I thought Angela Wood was your master?" Riley asked, confused.

"She was, but she switched places with Kenny this morning."

"You mean, I switched places with you for nothing? I wanna switch back!" Riley said.

"Oh no! We agreed, no switching back!" Goldberg left Riley standing in the middle of the hallway, looking furious and disappointed at the same time.


	10. Right Back At Ya!

CHAPTER 10 – Right Back At Ya!

Connie cruised into school ten minutes earlier than usual. She headed straight for the EH Weekly office, but there was nothing new in the response box yet. She wasn't worried though, for there hadn't really been time for anyone to respond since the afternoon before. By the end of the day, she was sure to have more notes.

She killed some time in the bathroom, fixing her hair and making sure her outfit is in place, then she wandered to her locker, got her books together and started down the hall. She was so busy placing a notebook in her bag that she didn't see Julie coming towards her and collided with her. "Hey Connie,"

"Julie! What's the hurry? Where are you going?"

"To the EH Weekly office, to submit this." Julie said, showing a piece of paper to Connie.

"Julie Gaffney! That's a personal ad!" Connie exclaimed.

"Shh! I know!" Julie said, blushing.

"You're running a personal ad?" Connie smiled with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone's doing it, so why shouldn't I? And besides, the guys already mistook me for that Sporty Brunette, so I thought, why don't I make it real?" she said.

"Good point. Want me to come with you?" Connie asked.

"No, I'll be okay." Said Julie.

"Alright. Good luck. Later."

* * *

"With all the switches going on around here, I wonder why you haven't tried to switch too." Russ told Adam at noon.

"Why, you want me to?" Adam asked.

"No, but I was just wondering since I've asked you to buy me a lot of things now." Russ said, taking a bite of the doughnut he ordered Adam to buy for him that morning.

"Actually, Russ, it's no big deal. I mean, this only happens once in a blue moon, so I'm cool about it," said Adam.

Russ' eyebrows shot up and turned to Jesse. "Can we ask for an extension of this master-servant thing?"

Jesse shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"What's fine with you?" Averman, Goldberg, Portman, Fulton, Dwayne, and Ken came to their table.

"Russ wanted to ask for an extension of this master-servant stuff." Adam informed them.

"Yeah, because Cake Eater here is willing to spend for him whenever he want him to." Jesse said.

"No way! Nobody is going to ask for an extension or you'll be dead!" Portman barked.

"Alright! It was just a suggestion!" Russ said.

"Hey Runt! I mean… Boss, here's your lunch." Riley came with a lunch tray full of goodies in his arms.

"Thanks." Ken said, "Put it right here." He pointed in front of him.

"Rick, how about some service here, Dude?" Fulton said.

"Yeah, man! Get me some of those too!" Goldberg pointed to Ken's tray.

"Me too, but more Chili Casserole." Dwayne said.

"Do I look like a waiter? Get them yourselves!" Riley snapped.

Julie, Connie and Luis approached their table and sat down.

"Hey Riley! These are my friends," Ken pointed to the Ducks, "So you have to do whatever they order you to do. Understand?"

"Sounds familiar?" jeered Averman. The whole table snickered.

Riley's jaw tightened and left the Ducks.

"Rick, wait a second!" called Luis. Riley turned. "Will you give this to Tamara? Thanks." He tossed yet another sealed letter to Riley.

* * *

"Can I get you something for lunch? Do you want me to clean out your gym locker?" Charlie asked Guy.

"No" Guy tried to hide a smile. He was actually having fun watching Charlie following him like a dog.

"How about if I find you a date for the Valentine's Dance?" he asked eagerly.

"No, you've kind of done enough in that department." Guy replied.

Charlie scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Isn't there anything you want me to do? I mean, you did switch with Julie to be my master and all. And I do want to make it up to you – for what happened. Practically the whole morning's gone by already."

"I know," Guy said. "I thought of something that I should have you do. I'm pretty sure I'm going to repay the favor you did me, and it has something to do with Violet."

"Huh?" Charlie asked. "You want me to ask Violet to the Dance? No, I can't. I've already asked Linda."

"Whoever said anything about asking her to the dance? You are going to ask her to go out on a _date _with you this afternoon after our hockey practice." Guy said.

"What? NO!" Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Oh YES!" Guy said, nodding his head. "And you have to ask her right about now."

"I will not ask her for a date!"

* * *

"Ahem…" Charlie cleared his throat. He and Guy went back to the lunchroom. Guy went directly to the Ducks table, leaving Charlie to go approach Violet. "Excuse me, Violet, can we talk for a minute?"

"What's Charlie doing in Violet's table?" Connie asked as Guy took a seat beside her.

"He's not going to ask her to the Dance, is he?" Ken said.

"No, I know he's already going with Linda." Julie said.

"Don't tell me he's asking her for a date!" Averman said. Guy smiled.

Goldberg let out a laugh. "Ha! That's rich!"

"Uh, Violet… Listen, I… uh…" Charlie stammered. He just can't get himself to ask Violet. He can't stomach it. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Ducks watching him intently. He took a deep breath. "Violet, would you go on a date with me this afternoon after my hockey practice?" Charlie asked, his voice almost in a whisper – so no one can hear him – and full of regret.

Violet gasped and squealed. "Charlie Conway, asking me to go out on a date with him this afternoon?!" she shrieked. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her screams silenced the whole crowd and Charlie felt all eyes were turned at him. _Please let the floor crack open and swallow me up right now! _He prayed, feeling his ears burning.

After a few minutes of silence, the entire Ducks table broke into cheers and laughter. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Yay! Way to go, Spazway!"

"You go, Charlie!"

"Yeah! Loverboy!"

The whole lunchroom started to join in and erupted into applause. Some people were standing on their chairs, some are stomping their feet.

Charlie tried to smile, took a bow and headed back to their table.

"I never thought you could do such a thing, Charlie!" Jesse said, still laughing his heart out along with the others. Portman held on to Luis for support and Fulton was clutching his stomach. Dwayne fell off his chair onto the floor.

Charlie scowled at them. "Shut up! I don't think you're funny."

The Ducks doubled over with laughter.

* * *

"Hey, Connie! I need to ask you a favor." Edward called Connie when he saw her coming out of the lunchroom.

Connie turned, still laughing a little. "Hey Edward. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help on stacking these on the third floor classrooms." He held out a stack of school newspaper, hot off the press.

"Didn't we just have our newspaper for the week?" Connie asked.

"This is the Special Personals edition. We got so many of them these days so we decided to run a special edition. Better get one for yourself now, they might be gone after a few hours."

Connie nodded, staring at the copies of the paper in her arms. "Okay."

"Thanks a bunch, Connie!" he said before he ducked inside a classroom.


	11. Violet's Finest Day

CHAPTER 11 – Violet's Finest Day

"Pass the puck!" Charlie called to Fulton. Fulton slid the puck to Charlie and he goaled it successfully.

"Yay! Charlie! You are so awesome!" Violet was watching the team practice that afternoon and was being so loud. She kept on jumping up and down and screaming Charlie's name and giggling like crazy.

The ducks looked menacingly at Charlie. Averman and Goldberg looked at each other, grinning evilly. Charlie bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Who's that? And what is that girl doing in our practice?" Orion barked. Violet kept on giggling and clapping.

"Sorry, Coach. She insisted on coming." Charlie apologized.

"Bet she's been looking forward to your date so much she's afraid you'd ditch her." Goldberg whispered beside Charlie. Charlie elbowed him.

"Tell her to keep it down. She's a distraction!"

"Yeah, Charlie. Tell your girlfriend to keep it down. She's so irritating!" Russ said.

Charlie glared at him and skated towards Violet who was smiling widely. "Violet, could you please do us a favor and pipe down? You're distracting everyone. If you don't want the coach to kick you out of here, then shut up!" Charlie said without blinking.

Violet nodded, zipping her mouth.

"Good!" Charlie turned and joined the rest.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat! That was some practice!" Jesse remarked when they entered their locker room.

"I know what you mean," Luis said, sitting down hastily.

"I can't feel my arms!" Dwayne said.

"I think I'm gonna go home and sleep for the rest of the day!" Adam commented, taking his pads and skates off.

"Oh, no! I don't think so!" Guy said grinning evilly. The others looked at him.

"Oh, oh!" Connie exclaimed, finally getting what Guy's thinking. She cast a glance at Charlie, also grinning.

"What?!"

There's a chorus of "ooh's" and "aah's" in the locker room. Ken patted Charlie's shoulder, Averman, Goldberg and Jesse high-five, Julie and Connie are whispering and giggling to each other. Charlie and Portman looked confused.

"I don't get it!" Portman cried, frowning.

The door burst open and Violet came in. The ducks turned and faced her. "Oops!"

"Oh-ho-ho!" Portman laughed, getting it at last.

"Violet! What are you doing?!" Charlie roared.

"I just want to see you. Do you always take this long to change clothes?" she asked, obviously thrilled to be inside the Ducks' locker room.

"What're you talking about?! I've just been here for 5 minutes!" Charlie said, exasperatedly, trying not to scream.

"It seems forever!" Violet argued. "Can I stay around?" Violet invited herself in and sat down beside Goldberg, who was looking at her as if she's from another planet.

"No, you may not! We have to fix ourselves up! Wait outside!" Charlie dragged her out.

The whole team stared at Charlie. "What?" They went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

"Averman, would you move a little?" Julie demanded.

"I'm trying! Portman is taking up a lot of space," Averman replied.

"Shh! You guys! You're missing the action!" Adam scolded.

The Ducks were sitting at a booth beside Charlie and Violet's in the Ice Cream Parlor. Charlie wanted them to join him and Violet but hey opted to give them "privacy", which was a favor to Violet.

"That's such a beautiful shirt you're wearing, Charlie," Violet cooed in a syrupy-sweet voice. "It really brings out the color of your eyes. And it definitely outlines your athletic body."

Charlie heard people cracking up from the next booth. "It's just a T-shirt." Charlie said, gritting his teeth. "I've worn this shirt to school like a hundred times already."

Charlie thought the afternoon would never end. He couldn't leave until Violet has to go home, but he didn't think he could endure her any longer. She had already complimented him five times since they got in ten minutes ago. It was getting really embarrassing, especially since the entire team is eavesdropping in the next booth.

"I'd like a banana split and a hot fudge sundae. Oh, and double on the whip cream!" Ken told the waiter.

Connie peered at Ken, "banana split?"

"Hot-fudge sundae?" Luis asked.

"Double on the whip cream?!" Fulton asked.

"You? Kenny Wu, the king of single scoops?" Goldberg asked, bewildered.

"What?! I'm a growing boy! Besides, practice made me famished!"

"A strawberry milk shake, please." Julie ordered. The waiter went off with their orders.

"I'd like a pecan praline ice cream." Violet said.

"I'd have a rootbeer float, a super sundae, and a frozen yogurt." Charlie said.

"Wow! You must be really hungry!" Violet giggled. "I guess being a hockey player makes you need your nourishment. But I'll never understand why you would want a yogurt!"

"Why? What's wrong with yogurt?"

"It's just that it's so sour. And so gross like it has bacteria or something. Well anyway, I guess you don't really care." Violet giggled again.

"Yeah, I don't" Charlie answered, rolling his eyes.

The ducks on the next table were having a blast watching them. Violet was looking like she's having the best time of her life, and Charlie… well… it's pretty obvious that he's feeling like hell and totally uninterested.

__

Please let her realize it's time for her to go home! The sooner, the better! Charlie prayed as Violet complimented him for the eighth time.

The waiter came back with their orders. Violet dug into her ice cream, not taking her eyes off Charlie. Charlie on the other hand, tried to eat his very fast.

"Slow down!" Violet said, giggling. "We have all the time in the world! I don't have to go home yet."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Charlie mumbled.

"Did you say something, Charlie?" Violet asked. Charlie shook his head. "I must be hearing things!" she giggled again, loudly. Charlie's neck stiffened. Violet's giggle makes him think of fingernails in a blackboard.

"OW!" Charlie yelled, suddenly clutching his stomach.

Violet stood up, "What's wrong?!" 

"Stomachache!"

"I told you those yogurts have bacteria on them!" Violet said, panicking. "I guess I'll have to take you home now." Violet said, reaching out to help Charlie up. The ducks stood up and surrounded their booth.

"NO!" Charlie shouted. "I mean, you go right ahead. My friends can take me home. I know you're expected at your house in half an hour."

"It's okay, I don't have to be – " Violet started.

"I insist, Violet. I'm sorry." Charlie said, still clutching his stomach.

"Oh, alright! I hope you get well soon."

* * *

"Whew! I never thought I could ever get out of there!" Charlie said as they rounded up a corner.

"You mean…?" Dwayne asked in amazement. Charlie nodded, grinning.

"That was some gag, dude!" Fulton exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really had us fooled!" Jesse said.

"Hey Guy, I'm sorry, I just can't endure her anymore." Charlie said.

"Well, I guess you've suffered enough." Guy said, smiling.

"Truce?" Charlie held out a hand.

"Truce." Guy shook it.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been very busy with school. I had a hectic schedule so I didn't have time to write. Sorry if this chapter kinda suck. Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Perfect Match

CHAPTER 12 – Perfect Match

No one was there when Connie got home that afternoon. Her father's still at work, her mom probably went shopping for their weekly ration of food, and Kyle should be playing basketball somewhere with his little friends.

Connie poured herself some juice, grabbed a cookie from the jar and went up to her room. She quickly changed her clothes and turned on the TV, but turned it off moments later when she can't find something good on.

Remembering the Special Personals Edition she had stacked in each of the third floor classrooms, she quickly grabbed her schoolbag and pulled out her copy. Connie settled back into her place and spread the paper out on her bed. Maybe this was her chance to find something better than what she'd already received. She planned to sit there until she'd read every ad on all twenty pages.

Connie couldn't believe how many people had run ads. And to think, she was the one who started it all and the whole thing ended up as a school craze! She took out a pencil and began slowly going down the first column. A lot of the ads were girls looking for guys. She smiled when she noticed Luis' ad. Then the one just below it caught her eye. "_Rugged jock seeks fun-loving girl. Likes all types of music, especially rock, video games, and anchovies on pizza. Hates cheesy romantic flicks, lima beans, and not really fond of cheerleaders. Respond to Box #31."_

Connie's heart skipped a beat. Someone else out there loved anchovies on their pizza? She thought she was the only one. Almost everyone she knows find it foul tasting. In fact, she had pretty much given up trying to talk people into ordering it. And it's also very rare to find a guy not fond of cheerleaders. Especially in Eden Hall.

She circled the ad and put a big star beside it before moving on to the next ad. But as she read, her eyes kept straying back to the ad from Rugged Jock. He sounded like her perfect match.

When she had gone through every ad, she went back to Rugged Jock's ad and read it over again. 

"Connie! Could you set up the table for dinner?" Mrs. Moreau called from downstairs. Connie had been sitting there and reading every ad for an hour and a half that she didn't hear her mother come home.

"Be right there!" Connie said. She placed the paper in her study table before going out of her room. And made a mental note of composing the perfect response to Rugged Jock's ad after dinner.

* * *

The weekend rolled by very quickly for Connie. She had spent almost all afternoon locked in her room planning for her response to Rugged Jock's ad. It had taken her ten drafts to produce the perfect letter.

Connie signed the letter Sporty Brunette, carefully put it into a clean envelope and neatly sealed it shut. Across the front, she wrote "Box #31" and underlined it with a flourish. She tucked the envelope into her backpack and crawled into bed.


	13. What's Your Name Again?

CHAPTER 13 – What's Your Name Again?

"Howdy!" Dwayne greeted, as he, Russ, Luis and Ken approached Charlie, who was sitting alone by the front steps of Eden Hall Monday morning.

"Hey! Why so glum, chum?" Russ noticed.

"Linda broke up with me last night," Charlie replied sadly.

"Really?!…" Luis asked, brightening up. Russ smiled. Ken elbowed Luis. "…I mean…why?" he asked trying to sound concerned.

"It just so happened that Violet spread out to anyone who would listen that I took her out again last Saturday to a fancy restaurant and asked her if she could go steady with me if Linda gets out of the picture! So eventually, that story made its way to Linda, she was really furious with me last night, broke-up with me and broke our date for the dance and it's ALL VIOLET'S FAULT!!!" Charlie said in one breath, practically shouting the end of his sentence.

There was a long pause after that, finally Ken spoke. "Why don't you try to talk to Violet and ask her to explain to Linda the truth?"

"I tried. But Linda is so stubborn to listen to me, or to Violet, or to anyone else. We're through. What am I going to do now?! The Valentine's Dance is on Saturday! How can I get a date on such short notice?" Charlie groaned.

"Why don't you just ask Violet? I'm sure she'd be so ecstatic to go with you." Dwayne suggested.

Charlie glared at him. "Why don't you go make a hungry shark happy?"

"Charlie, you sound angry." Dwayne said, not getting what Charlie meant. The other three rolled their eyes.

"No, I'm just delighted that you had come up with that great idea, Dwayne" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks!" Dwayne said, obviously pleased with himself. Charlie stared at him with disbelief.

"Why don't you do what I do, Charlie? Run an ad in the newspaper." Luis said, ignoring Dwayne.

"The Personals?" Ken asked. "I think that could help, Charlie."

"Yeah, man! Almost the whole school had already placed an ad! Why don't you give it a try?" Russ encouraged.

Charlie thought about it for a while. 'Okay, I'll do it!"

* * *

"Minnesota Miracle Man?!" Averman read when Charlie showed them his ad. He chuckled.

"Charlie, isn't that a little wishful thinking? I mean… the last I heard, Coach Bombay is the Minnesota Miracle Man, not you!" Goldberg put in.

"No, you guys! Coach Bombay told me that I'm the real Minnesota Miracle Man back when I had decided to leave the team." Charlie explained, beaming.

Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, right, Spazway!"

Guy smiled but rolled his eyes. Luis shook his head.

"Whatever you say," Adam added.

Charlie happily collected his ad and marched to the school paper office.

* * *

"That name sounds pretty intimidating, Portman. Aren't you worried?" Fulton asked. He and Portman were discussing their "personals match".

"Nah, that's precisely what I like in a girl, it really makes them more challenging." Portman replied, coolly.

It was already lunchtime and the Bash Brothers were the first ones to get in the Ducks' table. After a few moments, Julie and Connie burst in.

"I met this guy in the personals, his name is Cool Croon Guy, and he is just so amazing! We have so much in common!" Julie was telling Connie when they walked in.

"Cool Croon Guy?" Connie repeated. "What is he, like a singer or something?"

"So he says! Well, not exactly a singer. But he sings." They giggled.

"What is your pen name again?" Connie inquired, when they sat down their table.

"Cute Tough Chick. Pretty lame, huh?" Julie answered.

"No, it's really cool!"

"Wait a minute, Julie, what's your pen name again?" Portman asked.

"Cute Tough Chick?" Julie replied.

"No really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"No way! You're Cute Tough Chick?" Portman asked again.

"Portman! What is it with you if I am?!" Julie asked, confused.

"Nothing! I'm just teasing you." He said.

"Hey, Dude, isn't it…" Fulton started to say.

"C'mon, bro. Let's grab something to eat." Portman dragged Fulton to the lunch line.

Connie and Julie stared at them. "Weird!" They said in unison.


	14. Everyone's Lucky Day

CHAPTER 14 – Everyone's Lucky Day

"Ha! I told you my pen name would attract attention! Look! I've already got six responses!" Charlie said proudly as he waved the letters in front of Adam's face in Study Hall.

"Big deal! I've got like ten times more than yours!" Luis said nonchalantly.

"That's because you've been running an ad ever since it started!" Averman pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Luis! Haven't found one that suits your fancy?" Goldberg teased, giving Jesse a high-five.

"As a matter of fact, I did find someone. I'm just waiting for her response to my invitation regarding the Valentine's Dance, which should be delivered to my personal box anytime now." He answered grinning broadly.

The others smiled. Jesse shook his head. "Whatever!"

"As I was saying, the day hasn't even ended and I've already got six! The chicks must have loved my ad!" Charlie said, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Sure!" Adam said in a bored tone. "I'll see you guys later. Got to return some books to the library." He hoisted his backpack to his shoulder and left.

"So, Goldie, want to check out that new record store in the mall this afternoon?" Averman said quickly before Charlie could talk about his ad again.

Charlie didn't seem to mind though because he was smiling his head off while staring at the letters in his hands. _This could be my lucky day!_ He thought.

* * *

Connie almost collided with Julie as she came rushing out of the newspaper's office.

"Connie!" Julie squealed. "He asked me to the Dance! I don't believe it! He even gave me this!" she showed Connie a perfect white rose.

"Wow! Congratulations, Jules!" Connie peeked around to check her response box.

"I'm going to write him back now. I'll see you at practice." Julie said.

Connie waved at Julie, then shoved her hand inside her box. Her fingers groped around the empty space until they found a piece of folded paper. Maybe this was the note she was waiting for!

She pulled out the note and carefully opened it up. _It's him!_ She thought ecstatically.

"Good news?" Kelly Matthews, the assistant editor, just came in.

"The best!" Connie couldn't help but smile and practically skipped out of the room.

* * *

"Charlie! Charlie!"

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. His smile slowly fades from his face. He was on his way to hockey practice when he heard someone calling his name.

__

Oh great! She has to show up to ruin my perfect day! He turned around to face Violet. "What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Violet smiled sweetly. "I have some bad news, Charlie, I…"

Charlie just stared at her. "You what?"

"I know you like me and everything, but…"

__

Like you! HA! YOU WISH!! Charlie thought, but kept silent.

"…I found someone else. Sorry," she said, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie pretended to feel hurt. "Oh, that's okay, Violet."

"Hope we could still be friends." Violet said.

"Sure." Charlie turned to walk away. _YES! THIS IS DEFINITELY MY LUCKY DAY! _Charlie thought, feeling like he's on top of the world.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm having writer's block these days so this chapter probably sucks. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review.


	15. Charlie, the Violet EXpert

CHAPTER 15 – Charlie, The "Violet Expert"

Connie and Julie arrived at the rink together and found only Russ, Dwayne, Goldberg, Averman, Jesse, Charlie, and Guy there, clustered together, laughing.

"Where're the others?" Connie asked as she and Julie sat beside them.

"Cake Eater and Kenny were called by the Science teacher about their project or something. Fulton and Portman should be here any minute." Guy answered, stifling his laughter.

"And Luis is probably hitting on some girl somewhere." Russ added.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked, noticing the others.

"Violet Fleming wrote us all the same form letter," Jesse said. "That girl has some nerve!"

Julie's eyebrow shot up. "How did you know it was Violet?"

"Easy! It started off with a weird poem and she started gushing about Hockey players!" Averman said, with a disgusted look. The girls laughed.

"I mean, I hope she's not expecting anyone of us to write her back!" Dwayne said.

"She won't expect anyone to write her back now." Charlie said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Goldberg asked.

"She already found someone."

"Charlie, since when did you become the Violet expert?" Jesse laughed.

"I am not! She just told me on my way here."

"Why? She asking you for permission to her freedom?" Everyone laughed.

The rest of the Ducks, minus Luis, entered with Coach Orion. The latter started checking their attendance and noticed that Luis is nowhere to be found.

"Would somebody go and find Luis Mendoza?!" he said exasperatedly. The Bash Brothers quickly left to search for Luis.

"Hey Julie! The guy I told you about, he wrote back!" Connie whispered.

"That's great! Now we both have found our match! He asked you to the Dance?" Julie asked excitedly.

"Not yet! But I hope he will" they giggled.

A few more minutes, Coach Orion blew his whistle as Luis approached them.

* * *

Two days later, Connie sat at the kitchen table when her mother came in. "Hi Honey! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Writing a letter," Connie replied.

"Another letter?" Mrs. Moreau asked. "That's the third letter you've written this week, isn't it?" Connie nodded. "My daughter, the scholar."

Connie laughed. "Well, not exactly, Mom," she said. Her mother gave her a puzzled look. "Can I help you with dinner?" Connie asked, changing the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie was propped in her bed, writing another response letter to Cool Croon Guy. She was in the middle of writing about her day when someone knocked really hard on her door. Sighing, she got up and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey Catlady!" Portman, Dwayne, Fulton, and Russ greeted.

"What do you guys want?" snapped Julie.

"Nothing." Dwayne said, smiling like an idiot that made Julie even more irritated.

"What are you doing?" Russ asked.

"None of your business!"

"Oh, I know! You're writing a letter!" Portman exclaimed. Julie glared at him.

"C'mon you guys, let's not bother Julie" Fulton said. "See you, Catlady" he dragged Dwayne and Russ away.

Portman, however, stayed behind. "Can I read your letter?"

"Goodbye Portman!" Julie slammed the door in Portman's face.

Please review! =)


	16. The Much Awaited Invitation

CHAPTER 16 – The Much Awaited Invitation

Connie's correspondence with Rugged Jock continued to blossom. For the next two days, her response box was bombarded with dozens of notes and messages.

Then on Friday, she had a special surprise. When she checked on her box that morning, she found a freshly cut pink rose and something wrapped in pink tissue paper and white ribbon. It was thin and flat. A tiny card fluttered from the bow. "SB, See p.16, RJ" it said.

Connie quickly tore off the wrapper, revealing a slim paperback with flowers and hearts in its cover. "Poems for Someone Special," the title said. She eagerly turned to page 16 and found a very romantic poem.

At the bottom of the page was a handwritten note. "Sporty, it's time we met. Will you go to the Valentine's party with me? Love, Rugged Jock". Connie' s heart started pounding. This was the moment she'd been waiting for!

Right away, she sat down and wrote her response on a stationery that she'd stuck in her notebook before leaving the house that morning. She wrote, "Dear Rugged Jock, there's nothing I'd like better than a chance to meet you. I accept your invitation. I'll leave my address in your response box later this afternoon, before the final bell rings. Until then, Sporty Brunette"

She folded the paper neatly and stuck it in an envelope. After sealing it shut, she dropped it into Box #31 and headed for class.

Note: sorry for not updating for so long. I just have a new obsession these past few months and I didn't have the time to write. This is a very short chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I'll try to update soon and make the next chapter longer. 


	17. My Date? Your Date?

CHAPTER 17 – My Date? Your Date?

"You guys got a date for tomorrow?" Jesse asked as they get ready for practice that afternoon.

"Of course! I'm going with someone named Gorgeous Babe." Luis answered.

"Of course! Luis would die if he can't go with someone with that name!" Averman said sarcastically.

"Scoff if you must! Wait till you see her." Luis said.

"Wait till you see her!" Goldberg bit back. The others snickered.

"I got a date." Charlie offered

"The two of us do too," Portman said, pointing to Fulton and himself.

"I don't know if I'm going with a date or not." Adam said, arranging his pads.

"You won't have any problem with that anyway." Fulton said

"Yeah, we're all not called Adam Banks that could get a girl in a bat of an eyelash!" Guy teased. Adam glared at them.

Julie rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Connie coming. "Hey, where've you been?"

"Dropped my address off in his Response Box," Connie answered, slightly catching her breath. "What are they talking about?" eyeing the guys, who are busily talking among themselves.

"Their dates for tomorrow." Julie answered, laughing a little. "Pathetic, if you ask me."

"As I was saying, it's okay for me to have anybody except for the likes of… let's say, Katrina Jones." Russ said.

"Russ, dude, what is it that you have against her?" Fulton asked.

"She has bucked teeth! And the most irritating saccharine sweet smile ever imagined! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Russ exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? She's in my chemistry class and she's really nice." Connie said.

"What would you do if your date end up to be her?" Ken asked. Russ didn't say anything.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Dwayne countered.

"Well, what about you guys?" Russ asked.

"Oh, I don't need a date." Jesse said.

"Me too" Dwayne chirped in.

"Yeah, Goldberg and I would be with the two of them at the sidelines." Averman said.

Goldberg nodded. "Watching you guys and will be laughing at the most unlikely pair." He gave Averman a high-five.

"Oh, yeah! Forgot to tell you guys, we have a game against Blake tomorrow morning." Charlie announced suddenly.

"Tomorrow?!" is all Jesse said. The others looked shocked.

"We're in top shape, so don't worry about it." Charlie said. The others stared at him.

"Tomorrow?" Jesse said again. The ducks burst at once into an explosion of complaints.

"It's not fair! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"— we could have practiced more!"

"The dance is tomorrow!"

"How on earth could I get ready in time—"

"—my date would be waiting—"

"No way! We can't concentrate well on the game!"

Charlie smiled at the look of indignation on every of his teammates' face.

"What are you smiling about?" Adam asked irritably.

"Gotcha!" Charlie said.

The ducks fell silent, it took a while before it sinked in that they've been had.

"Conway, you are so dead!" Portman growled. They all chased Charlie out of the locker room.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you guys have been giving!! Hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm looking forward for your reviews. ;p


	18. The Moment of Truth

CHAPTER 18 – The Moment of Truth

The next day flew by for the Ducks. Julie and Connie decided to meet in the morning to help with the finishing touches of the Dance decorations, since the rest of the team refused to help.

No one was home when Connie arrived and she was glad to have the house to herself. Getting ready for the Dance was going to take every ounce of her concentration. She showered and washed her hair with her favorite herbal-scented shampoo. Then she carefully blew her hair dry and curled it. When she had finished, she smiled at herself in the mirror for it had come out perfectly. She hoped that was an omen for the rest of the evening.

She then threw open her closet door and began pulling out a few items that interested her. After trying a few combinations, she decided nothing was quite right. Connie sighed. _I knew I should have gone to the mall and bought something new,_ she thought.

She stared into her closet for like three minutes. What to wear? What to wear? She had to decide on something—Rugged Jock would be arriving very soon. Then she remembered the perfect outfit. She had spent months saving for it and finally bought it last month. It was tucked away in the back of the closet. She pulled them out and changed quickly into them. It was a black velvet body suit, and a pair of long hiphuggers with huge bells at the bottom. The fabric was dark, flowing and almost sheer.

Connie slipped on her black suede platforms and gazed at herself in the mirror with a pleased smile on her face. Perfect. She put on a pair of dangly earrings and a matching bracelet, dabbed on a little lipgloss and was ready to go.

* * *

Julie touched up her hair one last time, put on some more lipgloss and a touch of mascara. She was wearing a black scoop-necked knit top which she worn off her shoulders and a short flared turquoise skirt. With her hair up and a pair of dangly earrings, she look fantastic.

For five long minutes she anxiously paced back and forth her room waiting for Cool Croon Guy to arrived. Finally, there was a knock on her door. She took a long deep breath before turning the doorknob, the door opened revealing…

"Portman?!" Julie gasped, in disbelief. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Portman gave her a toothy grin. "Hi Cute Tough Chick! For you," he said, thrusting an enormous bouquet of flowers at her.

Julie stared at him, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Portman was Cool Croon Guy! She reached for the roses and smiled. "Thanks, I didn't know you could be sweet." she commented.

Portman gave her a huge lopsided grin "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Hey, you look really great tonight,"

"Thanks. Say, now that I think about it, so do you!" she was still in partial state of shock.

Portman held out his elbow and smiled, "Shall we?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said, taking his arm and smiled.

* * *

Connie paced up and down the downstairs hallway waiting for her date. Her stomach was in knots. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called out.

She walked slowly to the door, nervous and worried that her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. Connie took one final deep breath, then opened the door. She kept her eyes lowered for a second, then looked up to find herself staring at…

Guy Germaine!

Connie blinked, then gasped. She stared at him in amazement. She felt her heart pound all over again. Suddenly, it all made sense. Guy was Rugged Jock! Why hadn't she figured it out earlier?

"Hi," is all she could say.

Guy was nervously clutching a bouquet of tulips. "These are for you," he said, passing the flowers to her, grinning his special grin.

Connie smiled and took the flowers from him. "They're beautiful!"

"You're beautiful too." Guy said sincerely.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." Connie said, then a thought occurred to her. "Before tonight, did you know it was me?"

"I figured it out ever since." Guy said. "I was glad it was you."

Connie's heart began to pound. "I'm glad it's you too."

"Shall we go?" Guy asked, offering his hand.

Connie nodded. Taking Guy's hand, she floated out of the front door with him.

A/N: Sorry for not updating my story for some time. I know this chapter is long overdue. I was just so busy with things and I had other interests that I kinda lost interest with the Ducks. Anyway, I hope to do some writing by next week.. I'll update asap. Please R&R!!J 


	19. Mismatch!

CHAPTER 19 – Mismatch!

"Wow! Everything looks amazing!" Julie exclaimed as soon as she and Portman arrived at the Eden Hall gym. They were among the first people to arrive at the Dance.

Portman had to agree with her. A local band that was hired was up on the stage. The decorations committee had gone all out, and everywhere were balloons, streamers, and confetties, all in red, pink and white. Even the refreshment tables had tablecloths that were covered with hearts, and large cardboard cutouts of kissy-lips, cupids and hearts were taped all over the walls.

"Hey Portman!" Jesse called. He, Averman, Goldberg and Dwayne were standing by the refreshment table when he saw Portman and were now approaching the latter.

"Where's your date?" Dwayne asked.

At the same time, Goldberg saw Julie hovering right behind Portman. "Catlady! What are you doing here so early? And where is YOUR date!" Goldberg exclaimed.

Julie's eyes darted around the place. "I… uhm… uh… well," she stammered.

The four guys looked from Julie to Portman and back again. Suddenly, Averman burst out laughing. "Wait, you mean to say…" Julie glared at him.

Jesse and Goldberg started laughing too. "Do you want me to rearrange your faces!" Portman growled, while Julie's face turned beet red.

"What's so funny, guys?" Dwayne asked, confusion etched on his face.

Averman sifted his laughter and whispered in Dwayne's ears. "Oh!" Dwayne said and started laughing with the others.

"Argh! C'mon Portman, let's leave these pests here!" Julie then dragged Portman before he could open his mouth. The four just laughed even harder.

br 

br 

"You would never guess who Rick Riley's with!" Adam announced. Jesse looked at him with great interest. "Ellen McAllister!" he said.

"Violet Fleming's best bud? The equally queen of the freaks!" Jesse inquired.

"The very one!" Adam said, popping a chocolate heart into his mouth. "Talk about an odd couple!" he chuckled.

"Speak of an odd couple, here comes Kenny… with…"

"Angela Wood!" they said in unison.

"Uh-oh! I don't like the way Riley looks at them." Jesse said. Everyone knows that Rick Riley has the hots for Angela. "I think he's ready for the kill."

Ken must have felt Riley's eyes that he excused himself from Angela, who just shrugged her shoulders and went directly to where her boyfriend is standing with his date.

"Hey Kenny man!" Adam greeted, slapping Ken a high-five. "Have a seat."

"Thanks, where're the others?" Ken asked, helping himself to a cookie from the table.

"Ah, just around somewhere… so, you got lucky, huh?" Jesse teased.

Ken almost choked. "Are you kidding? It's like having a death wish! Don't get me wrong, I like Angela… she's a real nice girl. But I'm not really keen with the idea of being bullied once again by Riley and his gang. I'm better off without her."

"Forget about Rick or Angela. You'll have more fun with us." Adam said.

Just then, a girl with red hair stopped in front of Adam. "Um, Adam, would you like to dance?" she asked shyly.

Ken and Jesse looked at each other. Adam turned red. "Uh, sure. Excuse me, guys."

"Who's that chick?" Ken asked as soon as Adam and the girl took off.

"I don't know. Cake Eater's been asked by random girls all night." Jesse replied, shaking his head. "That's his fourth dance in the past half an hour!"

br 

br 

A short time later, Averman, Jesse, Goldberg, Dwayne, Ken, and Adam were gathered at their table having lots of fun watching in amazement as one odd couple after another showed up. Sarah Owen, the girl Guy had tutored, stalked in, followed by Cole. He kept trying to put his arm around Sarah, and she kept shrugging him off, an annoyed and disgusted look on her face.

"Look, Catlady. You could have done worse!" Goldberg commented.

Julie and Portman just joined their table. Julie, whose face is still flushed from dancing, smiled. Portman glared at Goldberg.

"Yo guys, check it out!"

The boys tried hard not to laugh as they saw a disgruntled Russ entering with Katrina Jones at his side.

"You look really nice, Katrina." Julie said politely, suppressing a giggle.

"Thanks, so do you. Don't we look good together?" she asked, linking arms with Russ.

"Oh, just stop it!" sputtered Russ.

All, except Katrina, gave him an I-told-you-so look. "Don't even think about it!" Russ muttered.

"We weren't about to say anything!" Averman retorted.

"Come on, Russ" she stalked off toward the dancefloor dragging Russ with her.

Things couldn't get any stranger – that is, until Charlie and Dylan Keller came together. Not one of them was smiling. Dylan Keller is a punk, the total opposite of the hockey-loving Charlie. They made their way to the refreshment table not long after Charlie nod his head at the Ducks' direction. They waved back at him.

"Whoa, talk about weird combination." Adam said.

At that moment, Fulton walked in with Linda. Immediately, her eyes fastened on Charlie and Dylan, and she scowled.

"Yikes! She doesn't seem too happy!" Jesse noticed.

"Neither does he." Ken said.

With Fulton trailing behind her, rolling his eyes, Linda marched over to the refreshment table. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked Charlie and Dylan.

Dylan looked at her as if she's from outer space. "Talking," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good!" Linda said, squeezing herself between Charlie and his date. "I'll join you."

Fulton stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then he noticed the rest of the team motioning him to join them. "I'm going to the table," he told Charlie. Charlie looked at him helplessly. Fulton patted his shoulder sympathetically and hurried off.

"Tough Luck!" Dwayne commented as Fulton sat beside him.

"Tell me about it!" Fulton answered. "Some dance we're having, huh?"

Moments later, Luis arrived alone, clutching a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Hey Speedy! Got dissed?" Portman teased.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm meeting her right off this moment. The prettiest girl in pink and a white ribbon in her hair." Luis said smugly, fixing his tie.

"I wonder who he's waiting for." Jesse commented in a low voice.

A second later, Violet Fleming burst into the room, wearing pink, and surprisingly, a white ribbon in her hair.

"I see a girl in pink and white ribbon but she certainly isn't the prettiest girl!" Ken said. The rest craned their necks to see whom he was referring to.

"QUE HORROR!" Goldberg gasped, horrified.

Luis looked as though he were about to faint. "Hide me! Please get me outta here!"

Too late, Violet had already spotted the bouquet of wildflowers and started to squeal. "Yoo-hoo! Latin Lover! Let's boogie!" she immediately reached to him and pulled him into the dancefloor.

"Help me," Luis croaked as Violet kept tugging him until they disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow," Julie said, wide-eyed. "I think you were right, Goldberg. I did get off easy with Portman."

"Hey!" Portman exclaimed, pretending to be mad.

"Holy Smokes!" said Averman. "Look who're finally here!"

The whole Ducks table suddenly stopped talking as Guy and Connie made their entrance, hand in hand. Even Charlie, having caught up between Linda and his date, suddenly looked shocked at the their appearance together, much to the increasing irritation of Linda for being completely ignored.

"I don't believe it!" Adam said under his breath.

"Guy was Rugged Jock!" said Julie, a smile forming in her lips.

Guy and Connie didn't seem to notice them. They drifted to one side of the room, eyes still locked together and flowers still clutched in Connie's hand.

"Well! At least some people here are happy!" huffed Russ as he came up to their table.

"Where's Katrina?" Fulton asked.

"Who knows? And who cares?" replied Russ. "What about you? Who was your '_perfect match'_?"

"Linda," said a disgusted Fulton.

"Oh," was all Russ had said.

"I know."

"I guess your perfect match didn't turn out to be perfect, huh?" Jesse said sympathetically.

"You can say that again!" Russ said.

"I guess your perfect match didn't ---" Dwayne started.

"Shut it!" snapped Russ.

"It's pretty funny, actually. The guy who believed he got the best girl ended up getting the worse!" Averman said, pointing to Luis.

Luis and Violet are still on the dancefloor. Violet, who shows no sign of letting up, kept giggling and twirling herself around. Luis on the other hand, looked as if he was already crying and pleaded every guy to take over.

"Poor Luis," said Ken.

"Yeah…" agreed Portman.

"Shall we go help him?" Goldberg asked. All, except Julie, looked at one another.

"Nah!"

br 

br 

After hitting the dancefloor, Guy and Connie were sitting side by side at a corner table, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Connie spoke up, "I never knew you liked anchovies on your pizza."

Guy smiled. "Yeah, not too many people like them, though."

Connie smiled back. "Well, you are pretty unusual. I mean, it's not everyday I meet a guy who's not into pom-pom girls!" she teased.

"What can I say? I prefer a kick-ass hockey playing babe!"

"Yeah, right!" laughed Connie.

"May I have this dance?" Guy asked, holding out his hand, as the local band started playing another slow song.

"Absolutely!" Connie replied, taking his hand.

br 

br 

br 

br 

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the very long delay! I think it's been a year since my last update. It's because of writer's block and lack of interest, I guess, but I'm definitely back! I'm down to my last chapter. Hopefully I'd be able to update before the month ends or the end of the year. LOL! Thanks to my readers for supporting this fic! Please R&R! I'd greatly appreciate them!


End file.
